


Scandal

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, No Age Mentioned, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: It was the scandal of the season.





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in three years. Nothing big but I simply couldn't forget the plotbunny. Thank you Nublittlewings that you betad this ficlet. *hugs*

It was the scandal of the season. During that time, almost no one dared to speak openly and, still, everyone seemed to know something about it. Whether, Lord or commoner, there wasn’t a soul who didn’t hear the rumors. In the Hyde Park or the hallways of the English high society – during that tedious time, when there was no other topic on the table. It was whispered, watched, and every new detail was registered, and yet almost noon evoiced that thing which everyone suspected. 

If someone even dared to speak about this situation, that human being was soon involved in an even bigger scandal or suffered a mysterious accident. Consequently, it was no doubt why the gossips stopped so soon. Nobody wanted to become the next target. 

What was a little scandal in the presence of someone who had enough power and no qualms to destroy a life?

So, the aristocrats sent gifts and congratulations, and nobody spoke another word about the disgrace which slowly faded into oblivion. Yes, it was true, Lady Phantomhive, Countess and watchdog of the Queen, disappeared for some months only to return with two babies, but did this really mean that she had two bastard sons?

Wasn’t all this a figment born in the jealous brain of a suitor that she had rejected? Or maybe from one of the debutantes who failed to understand why the Countess was so admired and feared at the same time? Could someone really provoke the wrath of the Countess because of such a person? Wasn’t it simply easier to congratulate her on her two small sons? Wasn’t instead a darling move from her to adopt these two orphans? Didn’t it show her maturity that she acknowledge them as her heirs? Did it not show that the Queen hold nothing to these tales as she accept her role as the godmother? And it isn’t surprising that the boys are looking more and more like the Countess and her butler the older they got?


End file.
